For the Love of Ryoko
by Goddess-Kitty
Summary: Ryoko helps Tenchi to rescue Ayeka (again). Now she's in a coma and won't awaken. How do she and everyone else react? Please R&R. T/R. Chapter 10 and the conclusion Chapter 11 are up at last! I hope you enjoy the ending... ^_^
1. Ryoko's Tears

This is a Tenchi Muyo poem-fic. Our story starts at the end of a battle against a nameless enemy. Ryoko is badly injured after helping Tenchi to save Ayeka (again). The fic shows all the emotions Ryoko goes through afterwards, and also the points of view of other characters throughout the story. Per request, I've decided that this will be T/R. Please R&R.  
  
P.S.- Some of these chapters may not seem like poetry, because they don't have any rhyme or rhythm. They are soliloquies. Look it up if you're not familiar with the term!  
  
Ryoko's Tears  
  
I await the final darkness...  
I am here, listening for the sound of a certain set of footsteps  
To walk through to my heart and take my soul by the hand...  
My breath is heavy and my wounds have become numb with pain...  
If only he would come for me, and let me know everything was okay...  
But he won't. In the back of my mind I know he won't...  
Because, he's with her...  
He's fighting to protect her...  
The only reason this happened to me is because I brought him here...  
I gave myself up to bring him here, so he could rescue her...  
Tears? Are these really tears that I cry? Are they for him?  
No. As much as his presence lingers in my heart, these tears do not belong to him.  
They are death's tears. They call to the pain in my heart...  
They mourn the loss of the warm feeling that was once deep inside me...  
Even if I survive this, even if I wipe away those tears,  
They will still be hiding deep inside my heart.  
Little can be done about that...  
But maybe if... No. That would never happen.  
These tears will just have to stay.  
Even though they are a constant reminder of my pain,  
They are still my shield from other things that would cause more pain and sorrow...  
What? What's happening?  
Footsteps...?  
Do those footsteps belong to who I think they do?  
Yes! I see his face! He came for me after all!  
Huh?  
She is holding him up...  
He is leaning on her. He was physically hurting, so he looked to her to hold him up.  
I am being lifted... but not by him. My body is being carried by two of the women I share a home with.  
I still can't take my eyes of them though... Neither him nor her...  
Her asking him if he is okay... That weak smile he gives her as he replies "yes"...  
It all cuts deep into my soul...  
Now, everything is fading, as my mind slips into unconciousness.  
My last aware emotion is a sorrow bled through the tears in my heart...  
My last concious thought is spoken in my mind before I seep into the abyss...  
I am hurting, so... who can I lean on? 


	2. Concern From Kiyone

Concern From Kiyone  
  
It's been three months since Ryoko passed out.  
She still hasn't regained conciousness.  
Her body lies in the bed Mihoshi and I set her in  
After carrying her, wounded, from that large puddle of her own blood.  
Washu healed her wounds with her strange machines and scientific devices.  
There are still a few distinct scars, but those will heal over time.  
I wonder though... Is there maybe a scar we've missed?  
Not one that can be found on her body, but perhaps one cut deep in her heart?  
I saw the way she eyed Tenchi and Ayeka before she fell into deep sleep.  
There was so much pain in her face, but I don't think it was caused by her wounds...  
What was going on in her mind at that moment?  
At the very instant when she saw the one she loves leaning on another woman for support?  
It must have been hurtful...  
I wonder... Even though there are no physical reasons for her to be in such a prolonged state of unconciousness,  
What if her unwillingness to wake up, to see Tenchi and Ayeka, has kept her in this coma?  
Will she ever awaken?  
Even though she is an extreme criminal, even though I am an elite member of the Galaxy Police,  
I still worry about her... because... she is my friend. I am her friend.  
Even though we don't appear very close, sharing a home with her has taken its affect on both of us,  
Just as it has for everyone.  
We all worry about each other in one way or another.  
Ryoko even worries for Ayeka's safety...  
If she didn't, then she wouldn't have taken Tenchi to save her.  
Maybe what she really feels is... betrayal...  
Betrayal... from both Tenchi and Ayeka...  
Because whereas Tenchi is the man she loves...  
Perhaps Ayeka has secretly become a devoted friend.  
When Ayeka gets so close to Tenchi, maybe Ryoko feels like Ayeka is going against that friendship.  
It's sad, really...  
But the truly sad thing is, no one seems to notice Ryoko anymore...  
They've gotten used to her sleeping her life away.  
True, Washu checks to make sure that her machinery is feeding Ryoko the proper nutrients she needs,  
But I think Washu has more concern for the machine working properly than anything else.  
Yes, Mihoshi does ask me if Ryoko has woken up yet.  
But that's just Mihoshi's child-like worries...  
She wants everyone to be happy.  
Yet even though I tell her "no" every time, her concern only lasts until her favorite tv shows come on, or dinner time.  
Simple things distract her thoughts.  
Sure, Sasami does tell me how much she misses Ryoko...  
But she also tells me that she is always so busy that she doesn't have any time to think about it.  
Little Sasami was always so hard-working...  
She does more than any of us, and still finds time to play. I admire that.  
It's true that from time to time Tenchi inquires as to when we all think Ryoko will wake up.  
But that is usually just casual dinnertime conversation.  
He uses it every once and a while as a silence-breaker.  
It's also true that even Ayeka expresses concern on Ryoko's behalf from time to time.  
However, Ayeka is Ayeka. She'd rather not show that she cares for Ryoko.  
She's way too stubborn to admit it.  
I must admit, even I haven't really been putting much thought on Ryoko anymore.  
She's been out of the picture for so long that we've all gotten used to beign without her.  
There does seem to be some sort of gaping hole, though,  
But we manage to get around that.  
Have we forgotten her?  
Have we forgotten Ryoko, the one person who used to stir up so many emotions in all of us,  
The one who sent us on so many different adventures?  
Is she a lost soul now?  
Will we ever remember her? 


	3. Ayeka's Summer Day

Ayeka's Summer Day  
  
What a lovely summer day.  
The trees, the flowers, the sweet afternoon air...  
All so beautiful.  
I feel so light hearted...  
Not even the burden of a crown can wear me down on a day like this.  
Looking around, I spot Lord Tenchi working in the fields.  
I want to go talk to him, but I'm worried we'll be interrupted by-  
No, wait. She's not here.  
She's lying all alone in that bed of hers.  
Strange... The thought of having him all to myself should fill me with joy...  
But, it doesn't. A tiny flame of saddness sparks deep within.  
I turn back around and watch the trees again.  
At dinner time, I seat myself at the table.  
As Sasami sets down the trays of her delicious cuisine,  
I prepare myself to do battle for my meal...  
But no. That's right. My competitor does not sit at this table anymore.  
Instead, she lies in that room, unconcious.  
She is fed through a tube by a machine built by Miss Washu.  
I wonder, does she still greedily grab at the food being supplied to her,  
Even though it's all for her?  
That's a silly thought. I giggle, and recieve curious stares from my housemates.  
The smile on my face fades when I remember her situation...  
How lonely it must be, up there in that room.  
Later, I jump into the Onsen for a bath.  
I await for my druken companion to spark some argument.  
'Hey there Princess, what's with the towel? Are you modest or are you just hiding something horrible under there?'  
I hear her voice in my head.  
'How dare you!' I shout aloud.  
Sasami turns to me. 'Is everything alright, Ayeka?'  
I realize my situation, and nod to her with a smile.  
There won't be any arguments tonight.  
There won't be any arguments for a long time...  
I walk down the hallway, smoothing down my hair as I head to my room, to my bed to sleep.  
Something catches my eye- a motionless body lying in bed.  
Someone has carelessly left Ryoko's door open... Perhaps Washu after one of her machine check-ups?  
I shrug off the thought and take another step towards my room,  
But something inside me compels me to stop.  
In Ryoko's room, I kneel down by her side.  
My hand rests on one of hers.  
She's so cold...  
What? I'm crying?  
How silly of me... Mourning the loss of a simple criminal like her...  
I stand up and turn away.  
A sound strikes my ear from behind me- a groan.  
I hear a whisper from Ryoko's body, a mutter under her breath...  
'Oh Tenchi... Don't leave me here alone...'  
I frown. She's talking in her sleep again.  
I start to walk away, but her muttering turns to sobs.  
'Tenchi... Why did you abandon me?'  
Her speech is quiet and so sad that it draws another tear from my eye.  
I start to wipe it away, but... No. Ryoko, you may have this tear.  
Consider it a gift from my heart...  
From my heart...  
'Sleep well, Ryoko...' I whisper as I walk out into the hallway.  
The next morning, I awake to the glimmer of the sunlight.  
Another day to spend on Earth.  
I walk down the hallway, headed towards the breakfast table.  
A sideways glance into Ryoko's room makes me stop.  
The window in her room casts the sunlight onto the floor beside her bed.  
So sad... The sunlight won't even shine on her.  
She lays there, alone in the shadows...  
I gaze out her window at the trees, the flowers, the sweet afternoon air...  
What a lovely summer day.  
What a perfectly lovely, horribly sad summer day. 


	4. To Dance in the Wind / Ryoko's Dream

Author's Note: Thanks to the support of two people who have reviewed my fic, one of those people reviewing it twice, I have added not one but 4 new chapters!! Hopefully this will inspire people to comment on my story. I love reading reviews. ^_^ They inspire me to write more. (They're the things that inspired me to write these four chapters in the first place.) Anywayz, thanks for the positive feedback so far. I hope you are all enjoying my story. Now, as the plot thickens, Ryoko has some new reflections on her situation, Sasami starts to miss Ryoko even more, and a public service announcement inspires Mihoshi to try and cheer Ryoko up, and Washu analyzes love. I know, I know... Some of you are asking, "Well, where the heck is Tenchi? Why hasn't he visited her, the jerk?" (I know DemonGoddes is thinking this... ^_^) Well, there's a reason for that. Trust me. Be patient, and soon I will provide you with the answers. When? Well... I can't tell you that. Okay, okay! Don't kill me! I'll tell you! It's in chapter 8! Alright? Now, on with the story... Enjoy!  
  
To Dance in The Wind / Ryoko's Dream  
  
Where am I?  
The wind is so calm here...  
I feel my spirit being blown about.  
It's so frightening, and yet- so invigorating.  
Just thinking that by any small stroke of bad luck I could be swept away into some dangerous place excites my every nerve.  
It's like a giant game of roulette, a dangerous gamble with my life.  
Even in life we make bets like this.  
No matter what decisions we make. Go to work? Stay home? Call your friend?  
Even ordering a pizza could send you on some strange adventure.  
It's odd... but it's also true.  
I made a gamble when I helped Tenchi to save Ayeka...  
I gambled with my life.  
Have I lost? Is this the punishment for losing my bet... to be sent here?  
To be sent deep inside my mind, never to come out?  
No... I know the answer to that question.  
I chose to lie unconcious day after day.  
I chose to stay here, in this quiet place.  
In this place, where I can't be hurt anymore.  
Why should I go into that sad world once more, when I was blessed to come to this peaceful one?  
Even though I'm not very aware of what's going on out there, outside my body,  
I can still hear some things.  
'Good morning Lord Tenchi,' Ayeka says.  
'Oh, good morning Ayeka! Did you sleep well?' Tenchi replies.  
'Mihoshi! What did you do to my socks?!? They're all spotted!' Kiyone shouts.  
'I'm sorry, Kiyone... I was just helping Sasami with the laundry. You do put bleach on colors, right? Or was it whites...? No, towels! No wait...' Mihoshi rambles on.  
'Breakfast is ready!' Sasami calls out.  
I can hear the patter of feet as everyone gathers at the table.  
Until now, I never actually took the time to notice how loud everything is. I can even hear their voices downstairs.  
Washu goes on and on about some kind of scientific mumbo-jumbo.  
Mihoshi asks a stupid question. There is laughter.  
I can even hear Ryo-ohki meowing, probably for a carrot.  
It all makes me sad, knowing they've forgotten me.  
They all go about they're lives without me...  
Perhaps they're better off.  
Time passes, as it always does. I hardly seem to notice it anymore.  
Has it been a day, a month, a year?  
It doesn't matter. I'll probably be here for all of eternity, so why should I worry about the time?  
But it gets lonely here, by myself...  
And I find myself thinking of the past. I watch each scene from my life...  
My "career" as a space pirate, my battles, meeting Tenchi for the first time...  
Tenchi.  
I view the memory of my last concious day. As each scene flashes before my eyes, I am both awed and enraged.  
How could I be so stupid? How could I make that gamble? How could I let the wind carry me off like that...?  
I get to the part where Tenchi runs off, without me. 'Go, save Ayeka!' I yelled. I actually told hime to leave me, abandon me.  
'Oh Tenchi... Don't leave me here alone...' I whisper, in hopes that it could help change the past...  
But, it doesn't. He hesitated, then left.  
He left.  
It still hurts, just thinking about it.  
I watch through my own perspective of that day...  
I see my own blood rolling out of my wounds across the cold metal floor...  
In my mind I can still feel the sting of pain from those injuries.  
I start to cry. It's too much to bare, reliving these memories.  
'Tenchi... Why did you abandon me?' I whimper.  
In my mind I kick myself for becoming so soft, especially over a man.  
I decide to slip into complete unconciousness, to let my mind rest for a little while and take a break from thought.  
As everything starts to turn black, I hear a voice.  
It's a voice from outside my body... Ayeka's voice...?  
'Sleep well, Ryoko...' she whispers. I hear her walk away.  
Ayeka? Of all people, have you, Ayeka, been the one not to forget me?  
I don't even notice the tears coming from my own eyes.  
What a strange situation the roulette table has dealt me...  
What an odd place the wind has blown me to... 


	5. A Youthful Perspective From Sasami

A Youthful Perspective From Sasami  
  
Time to get up. I quickly get dressed, then hurry downstairs to prepare breakfast.  
After breakfast, it's time to do some sweeping- the kitchen, the hallways, the porch, any place that isn't covered by a carpet.  
The time goes by, and I finish my sweeping.  
The clock chimes- I finished just in time to prepare lunch.  
After lunch, my next job is to do the laundry.  
Mihoshi offers to help, but I haven't trusted her with laundry every since that bleach accident.  
I politely turn her away, then get to work.  
I hear the clock chiming again, calling for me to make supper.  
There are still two piles of laundry left to do. I'll get to them after supper.  
After supper and my finishing the laundry, I head to the Onsen. I certainly earned my bath for tonight.  
As I walk to the bathroom door, I see Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone leave in the other direction.  
I open the door, and what I see startles me.  
Inside, everything is a mess. There are both dirty and clean towels lying all around on the floor.  
Water is splashed everywhere. Several potted plants have been knocked over.  
I even spot some of Mihoshi's dirty laundry lying around.  
I sigh, then turn around and walk off. A few minutes later, I come back with a mop and a bucket.  
I sure do have my work cut out for me.  
I can't say that since Ryoko has been out of the picture things have been different.  
It was always like this. I have always had such hard work.  
But, it's never been this intolerable before.  
When Ryoko was here, she was such a pleasant distraction.  
I'd watch her arguing with Ayeka, making shortcuts with the few chores she rarely did, relaxing on the roof... It all made me smile.  
And every once and a while... she'd call out to me from the field. But only when no one was watching.  
She'd holler out to me, 'Hey Sasami! You work too hard. Come out here and play a while.'  
I knew I had work to be done, but I'm still a child. I have to have some fun.  
So I'd run out to her, and she'd always have some game for us to play- catch, fishing, hide-and-seek...  
I remember one time when we played baseball... I batted, and she played every other part. It was so funny watching her appear and dissappear in different places...  
She always made me giggle like that.  
And we got caught sometimes. By Ayeka usually.  
I can still hear my sister's voice in my mind. 'Sasami! What are you doing out there? You know you have work to do. Ryoko, you are such a bad influence!'  
Then Ryoko would reply, 'Yeah, well the kid needs to play some times. All that hard work's bad for her!'  
Then I would laugh at it- Ayeka's frown, Ryoko's smile, my silly situation.  
I miss it all now. I miss Ryoko.  
I stop mopping up the watery mess. In my mind, Ryoko's voice calls to me, just like she used to. 'Hey Sasami! You work too hard. Come out here and play a while.'  
Dropping the mop right where I stand, I leave my work and go to Ryoko's room.  
It's very dark, so, after closing the door behind me, I turn on the lamp next to her bed.  
It's light casts shadows on her sad face.  
'Hi Ryoko,' I say to her in my most cheerful voice. 'You'll never guess what happened today.'  
I kneel on a pillow on the floor by her side and proceed to tell her the stories of my day.  
Every following night, after my trip to the Onsen,  
I visit Ryoko and tell her all kinds of things- what has happened to me, fantasy stories I've heard or read, the storylines of the shoujo manga I've read...  
I talk to her for about an hour, sometimes even two. She always seems to be listening so well...  
It's an escape from my chores with Ryoko... just like old times.  
As I turn off the lamp and open the door, I take one more glance back at her.  
The light in the hallway is no match for the darkness in her room, but...  
If I look hard enough, I can almost see a smile on Ryoko's face... 


	6. Mihoshi Spreads the Joy

Mihoshi Spreads the Joy  
  
'Mihoshi, get up!' Kiyone yells at me.  
I yawn, then turn over in my bed.  
'I mean it Mihoshi! Sasami needs to wash those sheets!'  
'Oh Kiyone...' I mumble sleepily, 'Just two more hours...'  
'No Mihoshi! Get up NOW!!' She hollers at me in an impatient tone.  
'Mihoshi!' Sasami's voice calls to me. 'Space Police Policeman is on!'  
I shoot out of bed like a missile and tear down the stairs to the television.  
On my way down I almost knock Tenchi over. I'll apologize on a commercial break.  
I don't even see Kiyone tell Sasami, 'Good work', or Sasami reply 'Thanks!'  
I am glued to the tv for half an hour. After the show's conclusion, I stand up and stretch.  
The time on the clock reads 12:30 PM. Hmm... almost time for my after-television nap.  
But first, a snack. Since I slept through breakfast and lunch today, my snack size will be doubled today.  
I dig through the kitchen, grabbing anything that looks good- potato chips, cookies, cake... even some sushi left over from lunchtime.  
As I devour my miniature meal, I hear a commercial on the tv. No, wait... It's one of those public service announcements.  
A man dressed in casual everyday clothing asks me if I know anyone who is sad.  
'Do you know anyone who just lays around all day, wearing a frown? Or maybe someone who just seems a little under the weather?' he asks.  
I think for a moment. Do I know anyone like that? Hmm...  
Of course! Ryoko! She hasn't been out of bed for three and a half months! And never once have I seen her smile!  
'Yes! Yes I do know someone like that!' I call to the television announcer with excitement.  
'If your answer is yes,' he says, 'then maybe you should do something for that person.'  
'Like what?! Like what?!' I enthusiastically reply, nearly falling of my chair.  
'Play a game with them! Take them somewhere! Give them flowers! Tell them jokes! Do anything! Just spend time with them. If you spread the joy, you'll definately have them smiling in no time!'  
'Alright!' I shout and jump up. 'I'll spread the joy!'  
I start thinking again. What should I do?  
Play a game with her...? No, she doesn't do anything anymore.  
Take her somewhere...? No, she doesn't get up out of bed.  
Give her flowers...? Tell her jokes...?  
Yes! I can do those things! And I'll start by getting some flowers for her!  
I run outside to pick flowers.  
Two hours later, I have collected baskets and baskets of flowers, and brought them all to Ryoko's room.  
I get creative and decorate her entire room with them. There are flowers all over the place.  
'Okay now! What next?' I ask myself aloud.  
Oh yeah! Jokes! Now... What really funny jokes have I heard lately...?  
'Hey, Ryoko! Have you heard the one about the blind man who swung his seeing-eye dog around inside a restaurant? He was looking for a place to sit!'  
I laugh out loud at my own joke.  
'Okay... Two guys walk into a bar, and the third one ducks!' I laugh some more.  
A bunch of bad jokes later, I think of what else I can do for her.  
But, I've done what that the man told me to do! What else is there?  
An idea strikes me.  
In ten minutes, I return with a rather heavy karaoke machine, and set it up in the corner of Ryoko's room.  
'Okay Ryoko, it's time for some singing!' I shout, then seranade her for hours with some of my favorite songs.  
Afterwards, I sit on the edge of Ryoko's bed and sigh.  
'I guess you're probably tired of my bad singing, huh?' I ask her with a smile.  
I've finally run out of things to do. 'Now what? I've done everything I can. What should I do?'  
I feel so discouraged now. But just before I get up to leave, I hear Ryoko mutter something in her sleep.  
'Mihoshi...' she whispers. 'Sing me another song...' Her fading request sounds like a child begging its parent for just one more bedtime story.  
'Alright Ryoko!' I reply with my new-found enthusiasm. 'Anything to spread the joy.' 


	7. The Science of Love / Washu's Analysis

The Science of Love / Washu's Analysis  
  
I have so many things to do.  
There is so much to build.  
'Washu, you really are a genius.' Hee hee. Thank you A Doll.  
I know I am. I am the greatest scientist in all the universe.  
I know everything.  
I even know... I know why Ryoko is still in her coma.  
I know... that she does not want out.  
It's a science that has no study. No analysis.  
No one can truly analyze it, because it has no particular pattern.  
Love follows no reason.  
Yet it is still common practice among all... even the space pirate Ryoko.  
It's strange... Even an android, a creation of people's, can know love.  
It is bound to the soul that enters every being.  
Love has no form, and yet it takes all forms.  
Not even the greatest geniuses such as myself know everything about love.  
That is, not in the mind...  
But when one experiences love, even once, they know all there is to know about deep inside their heart.  
It is an odd predicament, to love...  
Especially Ryoko's love... Her love for Tenchi.  
Her love for Ayeka, for Sasami, for Kiyone and Mihoshi, even for myself... It's all odd.  
I am beginning to understand how it has trapped her.  
On one hand, she feels that the people who she has come to love have abandoned her, forgotten her.  
This feeling holds her close to the world in her mind, and pulls her away from the real.  
On the other hand, she has the feeling of unconditional love for those people, despite the pain they cause her.  
This feeling holds her close to the real world, and keeps her from slipping away completely.  
It's a game of tug-of-war on her heart. The example of love's two sides.  
I have come to see those two sides in this instance of Ryoko's love.  
Love is both good and evil. It causes both delight and pain, joy and sorrow.  
Ryoko's love both pushes her away from those she loves and draws her near to them at the same time.  
As I walk into Ryoko's room, I feel like I am walking into a large party.  
Mihoshi's flower-decorations are everywhere.  
Mihoshi herself is in the corner singing karaoke to Ryoko.  
Kiyone is being a back-up singer for her.  
Sasami is kneeling on a pillow by Ryoko's bed, telling her stories.  
Ayeka is sitting on the bed, listening to Sasami's stories and holding Ryoko's hand.  
As I am noticed, things quiet down and everyone files out the door.  
They all know that it's time for me to make sure the machines are in tip-top shape.  
As they leave, they give their goodnights to Ryoko. I grin.  
'Well Ryoko, that's a lot of support to come from people who have abandoned you, isn't it?'  
She doesn't reply, but I know that somewhere in that mind of hers she hears and understands me.  
I run my tests, then gather my things up to leave.  
I lean in, and kiss Ryoko on the forehead. I'm certain that surprised her quite a bit.  
Then I quietly leave, returning to the shelter of my lab.  
Love is a strange science. Don't you agree Ryoko? 


	8. A Painful Explanation of Tenchi's Heartl...

And now, here is a much awaited chapter, I'm sure. You all can stop holding your breath now! Hee hee... ^_^ Consider this my New Year's gift to you all.  
P.S.- In this chapter, Tenchi says "darn" once. No, I'm not that big on censorship. Tenchi just doesn't seem like the big swearing type to me, at least when he's not mad... which he does at one point, so just be prepared for the tiniest bit of swearing. I warned ya!  
(I know it's a long title, but an important chapter like this deserves such a title... ^_^ )  
  
A Painful Explanation of Tenchi's Heartless Behavior  
  
Every night, as I go to sleep, I am kept awake for hours by the racket coming from Ryoko's room.  
At first, it was only Sasami who would visit Ryoko.  
But then Mihoshi got this wierd idea in her head from that darn television set that she should "spread the joy" or whatever she calls it.  
She watches too much tv.  
So then I had Sasami's stories and Mihoshi's loud singing to deal with. And that was only until Mihoshi convinced Kiyone to back her up singing.  
And that wasn't even the end of it! Ayeka decided to drop in on the party.  
It wasn't so bad when all she did was sit there and listen, but then she started adding her own stories to the pile. Ugh.  
If that wasn't enough, Washu decided that she was spending too much time away from Ryoko, so she moved a few of her experiments into Ryoko's room...  
And Ryo-Ohki felt left out, so of course she had to come in to the picture. In no time, she had found her place "singing" her meows along with Mihoshi and Kiyone, and dancing around on the floor.  
Great... Two lunatics singing like drunken sailors, a stream of stories from two royal masses of noise, the loud beeping and occasional explosion from the machines of an extremely mad scientist, and a strange crossbreed cat-rabbit dancing around and meowing...  
Why me...?  
So now every night, I stick my head in the door and break up the party.  
Even tonight.  
I can see that the masses of alien women are reluctant to leave, but I just can't have all that noise when I'm trying to sleep.  
Besides, I don't see the point...  
Why all this for such an undeserving person?  
That Ryoko is so selfish...  
All she does is lie in that bed day after day, month after month, without the will to do anything.  
She's actually given up on life.  
I know that she could awaken if she wanted to. There's nothing physically wrong with her- Washu made sure of that.  
According to Washu's maschines, a certain brainwave from Ryoko's mind is keeping her in her own dream-world.  
So now she willingly sleeps away the time, while so many caring people try to cheer her up and out of bed.  
It makes me so angry.  
Without noticing it, as I think, my feet lead me to the roof where she used to spend so much of her time.  
What reason does she have to give up everything for?  
Nothing dramatic has happened to h-  
My eyes widen.  
I remember now- the day she first passed out. The blood.  
At first I thought it was the loss of blood that cause her to sleep, but now I wonder if it's something more...  
Maybe a loss of heart...?  
Perhaps Ryoko's jealousy of my rescuing Ayeka caused her to think I chose Ayeka over her...  
She always jumps to conclusions like that, especially when Ayeka is involved.  
It's a silly reason, really...  
I mean, it's not like I just left her there...  
That is, not without her permission. She even told me to go, to rescue Ayeka!  
Surely she wouldn't have let me go if she were seriously wounded...  
Oh God. Tenchi, you idiot!  
The blood... the scars on her body. You saw them, yet you left anyway.  
You left her to die, alone and in the cold.  
How could you have done such a thing to her?  
She must have been traumatized. Even the space pirate Ryoko is not rock-solid... Her love for you is proof of that.  
So many people have hunted her down, fought her, tried to kill her... They all did some damage to her.  
But you, Tenchi... you managed in less than a minute to single-handedly hurt her more than all of those people put together...  
You have really done it this time... You've destoyed her. You've destroyed Ryoko.  
As I think of how she must have felt at that moment, I shudder.  
'Oh, Ryoko...'  
I sigh as I come off the roof and sneak into the darkness of Ryoko's room.  
Despite my pointless efforts of prevention, at the very sight of her laying there so lifelessly a stream of tears breaks through my invisible shield and slides down my cheeks.  
'Forgive me, Ryoko...' I whisper as I kneel by her side.  
My guilty pleas and sobs are the only sound tonight. The others are fast asleep.  
'I was such a jerk... I couldn't see past my own selfish anger. Even if you don't forgive me, please, just open your eyes... Just wake up...'  
With a prayer in my heart, I watch her face in silence. I hope for just some sign of moment... anything.  
Then, for a moment, I see something! Her eyelids flutter a little.  
I wait for her to open her eyes... but it doesn't happen.  
Instead, she yawns, the drifts back into the world of her dreams...  
'Dammit, Ryoko! Just wake up!' I say in a quiet but angry tone.  
Then the reality hits me. She may never wake up... ever.  
And it's all my fault.  
I break down completely. It no longer matters to me anymore.  
'Ryoko... Please...!' I beg her as I bury my face in the spot of mattress just next to her waist.  
'Just wake up... I won't ask you for another thing, I promise... I know it's my fault you're here, but could you just find it in your heart to forgive me...?'  
I lift my head back up, a little alarmed at my behavior.  
Suddenly, a thought causes my heart to race.  
But will it work...?  
There's only one way to find out...  
  
  
Another Note From the Author: Heh heh... Satisfied? No!?! What more do you want? I gave you Tenchi's perspective already! What else can you ask of me??? Oh, I see... You want to see what he's going to do next... Well...... *evil grin* You're just gonna have to wait for the next chapter! Tee hee... I have it all written up right now, but I'm gonna wait to upload it... Why? Because I'm EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Err... I mean, I like the suspense! Yeah, suspense... That's it... 


	9. Sleeping Beauty Rests Again (A Sasami/Te...

Okay... Here is another much awaited chapter... ^_^ I wrote this one in a very strange matter indeed, in order to get everything that I wanted across to the reader. It's a triple-soliloquy, that is, the private thoughts of 3 people at the same time. (I'm not too sure if "triple-soliloquy" is even a real word, actually... I just made it up to help explain what the heck is going on... ^_^;;; ) Anyway, here's how things will run: The poem features the thoughts of Sasami, who's parts will begin with "S:", Tenchi, who's parts will begin with "T:", and Ryoko, who's parts will begin with "R:". Pay attention! There's a lot of symbolism in this one! Now, let's get this show on the road, so-to-speak! ^_^  
  
Sleeping Beauty Rests Again (A Sasami/Tenchi/Ryoko Narrative)  
  
S: What's this? 'Oh, wow! This is a story I think you'll really enjoy, Ryoko! Here... I'll read it to you!'  
  
T: This really is a dumb idea, but I'm desparate now...  
Come to think of it, I actually got this idea from Sasami.  
A few days ago, I was going to Ryoko's room to clear everyone out so I could get to bed, when I heard Sasami telling a story.  
I was about to barge in anyway, but I was curious to know exactly what kind of stories she tells Ryoko, so I just stood at the door and listened.  
I could tell that the story had just begun...  
  
S: 'Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess.  
She was loved by all. All except for one very evil sorceress, that is.  
The sorceress was jealous of the princess and how much she was loved.  
Her jealousy led her to cast a terrible spell upon the princess.  
She had meant for the girl and her followers to die, but since their hearts were so pure, the witch's black magic could not harm them.  
Instead, she and those in her kingdom all fell into a deep impenetrable sleep.  
The sorceress was angered at this, but not discouraged. She built up great solid walls of vines around the kingdom.  
Now no one would ever see the princess again...'  
  
R: I'm amazed at how much support I am being shown.  
True, the racket going on in my room is very loud and quite annoying, but I love every minute of it...  
Because it is all for me.  
Until now, I never knew how much I am loved.  
But now they have shown me how much I mean to them.  
Even as I lay here for what feels like an eternity, they still stay by my side.  
Even though I have put up my walls of anger around myself, they are still here...  
  
S: '...at least, that's what the sorceress thought.  
And it stayed that way for a long time... until one day, when a gallant prince came riding to the kingdom in search of adventure.  
He saw the thick jungle of vines, and took it as a challenge. He knew that so much protection must lead to a valuable treasure.'  
  
T: I never expected that it would come to this...  
Isn't there any way? I'm much too nervous for this.  
'Ryoko, please... please wake up. Please.'  
I sigh. My heart is beating so fast...  
  
S: 'As he slashed through the vines and made his way to the castle, the prince had no idea that the sorceress had been watching him, and preparing something big.  
He charged onward to the main gate to enter and claim his prize,  
But he was greeted by a fierce black dragon...  
It was the sorceress herself, who had transformed into a horrible beast in order to prevent the prince from completing his conquest and getting a hold of the princess...'  
  
R: They are all here... except for one.  
Tenchi... even now you continue to abandon me.  
I won't forgive you for this... my anger keeps me from doing so.  
How could I ever forgive you for hurting me so much, and then forgetting about me?  
You've caused me so much pain...  
  
S: 'She slashed at the prince with her sharp claws, and breathed large flames at him.  
Her firey breath burned through his shield, and her claws knocked him off his horse.  
The sorceress had him pinned, and prepared to deliver the final blow, which would end it all...'  
  
T: As I start to gain the courage, I stop... and a horrid reality strikes my brain.  
What if it doesn't work? What if it's all for nothing?  
What's the point? She's obviously so deeply buried in her mind that she'll never wake up...  
What am I saying? I have to try! I owe it to her!  
'Ryoko!' I call to her, a little louder, but still in a whisper so as not to wake anyone up.  
I'm lucky that they all sleep so heavily. Well, all but Grandpa... but he's out of town with my father.  
The two decided to get away from all the noise of the alien girls' attempt to wake Ryoko...  
'Ryoko! Please wake up!' I call out to her again, this time right in her ear.  
'I'm so sorry Ryoko! It was all my fault... I admit it now. Forgive me! Please!'  
  
S: 'Suddenly, a spark of hope appeared within the young prince's heart.  
With all his might, he charged the evil dragon.  
As the witch raised her claws to strike him down, he pierced her skin with his steel sword, and drove it straight into her black heart.  
The sorceress' body dissapeared completely.  
Victorious, the prince continued through the gates for the treasure.'  
  
R: As I make a final decision to dissappear entirely, to leave the mortal life behind, I hear an all too familiar voice calling out to me.  
'Ryoko!' Tenchi? Could it be him?  
It doesn't matter. I'll never forgive him!  
'Ryoko! Please wake up!' I can tell that he is yelling in my ear, even though his shouts seem so distant now.  
'I won't forgive you!' I call back to him in my mind, even though my voice does not deliver the message.  
'I'm so sorry Ryoko! It was all my fault... I admit it now. Forgive me! Please!'  
All... my... fault... The words echo in my head. I can't believe it.  
Forgive... me... His plea is so sincere... Should I?  
Should I forgive him?  
My mind screams 'Yes! I forgive you Tenchi!'  
But still, my heart is uncertain...  
  
S: 'He climbed the stairs of the tall stone tower, up to the princess' chambers.  
When he opened the door and saw the princess lying there, the prince was in awe of her beauty.  
Immediately, he fell madly in love with her.'  
Oh, this story is so romantic...  
'As he kneeled by her side, he leaned over her body, his face getting closer to hers...'  
  
T: That's it. My shouts, begs, and crying haven't helped. I'm gonna have to do it.  
It's crazy, I know, but it's the one thing that hasn't been tried yet...  
Hey, it worked in Sasami's story, so why shouldn't it work now?  
I get up on one knee and lean over Ryoko's body.  
God I hope this works.  
I hesitate, then move in closer...  
...and...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Ha ha ha!!! I wouldn't do that to you. Scroll down some more for the chapter's conclusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...I press my lips against hers.  
I'm actually doing it.  
I'm kissing Ryoko.  
  
S: '...and he kissed her gently.' Sigh. How sweet.  
  
R: I am speechless. I can feel Tenchi's lips against mine.  
The warmth of the kiss calls my soul back from it's heavily-sheltered place deep inside my mind.  
It reassures my heart, and prevents me from slipping away into the darkness.  
  
S: 'As the kiss ended, the prince drew back and stood over the princess, wondering if she would awaken...'  
  
T: I find myself hesitating to end the kiss.  
It's amazing how much you surprise yourself when you find out your true feelings...  
Finally, I pull myself away and force my body to stand and step back.  
I wait for Ryoko to do something...  
Please Ryoko! Get up and leap into my arms! Sit up in bed and tell me hello! Get out of bed and go downstairs for a snack! Do anything, just wake up!  
I wait. And I wait. Ten minutes pass, and still nothing.  
Discouraged and in despair, I breath a sad, heavy sigh, then leave the room.  
I'm much to disturbed to sleep, so I go downstairs and out the door.  
The air outside is so warm and sweet, that I find myself walking out into the field and laying down it the dry golden-hued grasses.  
I cry the whole way there.  
  
S: 'Little had the sorceress known, the spell she had cast upon the princess had one cure- a kiss of love.  
The princess awoke, and looked up into the eyes of her rescuer.  
Immediately, she too fell in love with him. They embraced as the people of her kingdom broke free from their enchantments as well. And they lived happily ever after...' I love happy endings.  
  
R: After I feel the kiss breaking, and Tenchi's lips pull away from mine, I immediately struggle to break free from the prison that is my body.  
I have to get out! I want to get out!  
I want to live!  
Tenchi, you have given me a new reason for life. Thank you...  
Time passes, and my struggle continues.  
At first I think I am losing as I feel my grasp slipping,  
But suddenly, a quick, short yank thrusts me back into the real.  
I gasp a huge sum of air as I sit straight up and open my eyes.  
The room is dark all around me, but I have no trouble adjusting my eyes to it.  
I have been in the darkness for four months now... being immersed in a dark room has no affect on me.  
However, getting used to using my body again is another story...  
I look around, but don't see Tenchi anywhere.  
Then, out the window, I spot him laying in the grass out in the field.  
I have to go to him. Right now.  
As get out of bed and stand up, I am greeted by the floor.  
'Let's try this again,' I mutter, then get back up to my feet.  
Hello, floor. Long time, no see.  
I sigh. Maybe I should try flying instead.  
I manage to get myself about a foot up in the air... but that floor is quite persisant to stay in my company a little while longer.  
I don't think this is going to work... I'm too tired.  
Heh. How ironic.  
I sleep for four months, then finally when I wake up and have the oppertunity to run straight into the arms of the man I love, I'm too tired to run into anything but the floor.  
I guess pulling myself out of that coma really took it out of me.  
Oh well. Maybe I'll be more well-balanced in the morning...  
  
The Author Again: Stay tuned for the next chapter! *Kiyone pops out of nowhere and exclaims, "It's undecidebly suspenseful!"* Ooookaaaay...... What was that? *looks around* Where did Kiyone come from? *sigh* Nobody tells me anything like this... v.v;;; 


	10. Ryoko Greets the World Again

Ryoko Greets the World Again  
  
What's this I hear...?  
The sound of birds...? Yes! It's birds!  
I open my eyes, and look out my window, out into the beautiful midday.  
The wind is blowing ever so gently, carrying an aromatic scent of lilacs on its back.  
I smile up at the sun shining down upon me. The air is neither cool nor hot- just warm. A wonderful luke-warm.  
Sitting up, I decide to take my chances on my own two feet, so I carefully ease off the bed.  
Easy now, Ryoko... Take it one step at a time... That's it...  
I slowly make my way to a standing position, holding my arms out for balance.  
I wait. One minute passes, then two. I'm still upright!  
Should I try my hand at walking? Ah, why not? I gotta move eventually, so why not now?  
I take one hesitant step forward, rock a little, then gain my balance again.  
It's not easy, but I'm actually managing to walk.  
With caution, my feet eventually lead me to my closet. Inside, there are a few outfits.  
I dig through until I find one dress way in the back that is covered with black plastic to protect it's fabrics.  
My memory vaguely has a grasp of this dress... It's been so long since I've seen it, and never once did I wear it.  
It always seemed so "summer-y" to me before- space pirates don't feel the need to wear such dainty little things...  
Yet somehow, now I feel drawn to it, like I must wear it or something...  
It's silly. I shake off the thought, than pull the plastic off the dress carefully.  
After removing the dress from it's hanger and placing it on my body, I hobble over to a full-length mirror to take a look at myself, and I'm a little taken aback by what I see.  
My normally wild-spiked hair has been flattened by a four-month case of bed-head. It cascades smoothly down to the end of my back.  
The dress itself is a silky white knee-length little number with short sleeves.  
A thin peice of sheer see-through material is wrapped over the skirt of the dress and fastened in the front with a tiny white-ribbon bow. It's slightly long than the skirt itself.  
The dress is so tiny that at first I am surprised at how well it fits me. It's comfortably tight in the torso and waist, and loose and free-flowing in the skirt.  
It outlines and accents my figure so well that I almost don't recognize myself.  
I start to make my way out the door, than a memory of last night causes me to reach into a dresser drawer and pull out a pearly pink lipstick, which I apply immediately and replace it in the drawer again.  
Once in the hallway, I slowly make my way down the stairs. I'm doing good as far as not tripping, but if I'm not careful I could take a dive at any time.  
At the bottom, I see Mihoshi on the couch watching television and cheering along with it, Sasami sweeping up the kitchen, and Kiyone helping with the dishes. I can just spot Ayeka outside hanging clothes on the clothesline in front of the porch.  
Unnoticed, I sit on the floor at the table and casually ask in a loud tone, 'So... When's lunch?'  
In my head I am laughing as I watch the four girls stop dead in their tracks and look in my general direction.  
Within a matter of seconds, I am bombarded with a shower of hugs and questions of how I'm feeling. I just smile and ask again, 'When's lunch?'  
Before Sasami can tell me, Washu steps out of her lab and calmly says, 'Hello, Ryoko. Glad to see you're back.' She gives me one of her quirky smiles, then repeats my question of lunch.  
'Well, we were just gonna have leftovers, but...' Sasami grins at me. '...Since Ryoko is awake I'm going to have to make a special meal! It'll be ready in about an hour.'  
She returns to the kitchen with excitement in her eyes, while the other girls sit at the table and spark a conversation with me.  
With each reply or question I give them, they are obviously relieved to hear the sound of my voice once again.  
One question in particular stands in my mind though.  
'Where's Tenchi at?' I ask innocently, looking around for some sign of him.  
Ayeka looks at me with sad eyes. 'Please Ryoko,' she begs me gently. 'Don't be too much of a handful for him. He seems to be so depressed today.'  
I frown. Tenchi...  
'However,' she continues with a smile, 'I'm sure news of your awaken will cheer him up considerably. He's out in the woods on a walk.'  
I return her smile, and stand up. 'Thanks Ayeka,' I say warmly, then turn and walk out.  
'You're welcome... Ryoko...' I can hear her reply quietly as I walk outside.  
I don't know where to look first. I search for him on the temple steps, by the great old Juraian tree, near the old ruins that were once my burial place... but no Tenchi.  
As I just start to give him up, I spot him in the distance. He is standing in the middle of the woods, just staring at a tree.  
I try walk up behind him quietly, without making a sound.  
Unfortunately, my lack of use of my legs for a long period of time has made me clumsy, and one of my white-sandaled feet steps on and breaks a small twig.  
Tenchi becomes alert of my presence at the sound it makes.  
I gasp as he reaches for the wooden sword at his side, spins around, and swings it over his head at me.  
The sword stops dead right in front of my nose.  
The look on his face is at first one of deep sorrow and anger, but then it turns to shock and disbelief.  
'R-ryoko...?'  
'Hi Tenchi,' I reply quietly with a small smile. 'Miss me?'  
He suddenly leans in and wraps his arms around me. My eyes widen, not just because of the hug, but also at his shivering and shaking.  
'Tenchi...' I whisper. 'What's wrong...? Are you crying...?'  
He pulls away from me reluctantly and quickly wipes away a tear from his eye in the hopes that I don't see it.  
Then he looks down at the ground, apparantly upset about something. I catch on to it quickly, though.  
'I'm sorry Tenchi... I woke up last night, but I was too weak to go to you... too weak to walk even.' I look down at the ground too. 'Please... forgive me...' I continue, tears welling up in my eyes.  
He looks up, slightly shocked. Amazingly, he smiles at me. 'So, you know what happened, then.'  
I gaze into his eyes and not, still sad-looking.  
'Then you won't be surprised,' he says as he leans in towards me, 'if I do this.'  
His lips meet mine, and the kiss forces the tears hanging in my eyes to slide down my cheeks.  
Tenchi... You're normally so shy... Has your relief at my waking up forced you to stand up to your own inner fears?  
As he draws his face away from me, he chuckles at the shock on my face. 'What's the matter, Ryoko? Feeling shy?'  
I smirk and put my hands on my hips. 'Me? Shy? I don't think so!'  
We finally let out a big laugh. 'Come on back to the house, Tenchi. Sasami's making a big dinner in my honor, and I'd hate to miss it.'  
As we walk back to the house, Tenchi puts his arm around me, and I put me head on his shoulder. Finally, a happy moment alone with Tenchi. 


	11. No Need For a Happy Ending

No Need For a Happy Ending  
  
At lunch, Sasami places so many dishes down on the table. Roast beef! Noodles! Egg rolls! They all smell so delicious! I lick my lips as think of how they must taste.  
I grin as I notice that there's even a bottle of sake on the table.  
As the meal starts, I ready myself to grab at anything I can get.  
However, thinking twice, I change my mind and start to help serve Ayeka first, then calmly and slowly serve myself.  
I giggle in my mind as I see the look on everyone's faces.  
'Sasami, this meal is delicous,' I state with a grin.  
Later, as Sasami sweeps the porch and Ayeka hangs the laundry on the line, I stand in field and watch them work.  
I wait until Ayeka walks back into the house, then call out. 'Hey Sasami! You work too hard! Come out here and play a while!'  
She runs to me and asks excitedly, 'What are we playing today Ryoko?'  
'Tag!' I shout as I tap her shoulder and start to run.  
A few minutes later, Ayeka returns to see our little game.  
'Ryoko!' she scolds me. 'You're such a bad influence!'  
Sasami and I stop where we stand, waiting for Ayeka to call Sasami back to her chores.  
'Don't you know that it's rude not to invite everyone to join the game?' she finishes, then runs out into the field.  
'Ayeka! You're it!' Sasami teases as she pats Ayeka's back and takes off running.  
'Not for long!' she shouts as she chases after us.  
Eventually, Kiyone and Mihsoshi even join our game, but the real shocker is when Washu decids to play.  
The game ends, however, when it's time for Sasami to make dinner. Everyone help hers, though... even me.  
It's a lot of fun. Even when Mihoshi trips and knocks all the eggs everywhere. I especially laugh when one of them hits Ayeka in the head and cracks on her.  
At my chosen bathtime, all is quiet and peaceful. Quite unusual for a normal day at the Masaki house. To break the silence, I toss a sarcastic comment at Ayeka to get a rise out of her.  
She calmly reponds with one of her own sarcastic comments, and it goes on from there. We joke around for a half an hour, but there isn't any anger, and no real fights break out.  
Time for bed. I change into my pajamas, then hop in. I'm amazed that I haven't truly bugged Tenchi today. Is this what satisfaction causes? Maybe...  
Just then, Ryo-Ohki hops in. 'Oh hey there!' I say to it.  
In walks Mihoshi, followed by Kiyone. They head to the karaoke machine still set up in the corner, and turn it on.  
Before I can ask them what they're up to, Washu comes in with a new machine and starts working on it, right there in the middle of my floor.  
'What the-?' I start, but am interrupted by Sasami and Ayeka walking through the door.  
Sasami makes herself comfortable on a pillow on my floor, while Ayeka sits down on the bed next to me.  
'What's all this?' I ask them. 'Well Ryoko,' Sasami replies, 'We all had so much fun coming in here to try and cheer you up that we don't want to stop, so...'  
'We'd like to do it every night, if it's okay with you.' Ayeka continued.  
I smiled, then nodded. 'Only if I can help with the story-telling.' Sasami grinned. 'Of course!'  
After an hour or so, Tenchi came in. He sat down on the floor and leaned against a wall and watched us all.  
He watched Kiyone and Mihoshi singing karaoke. He watched Ryo-Ohki dancing along.  
He watched Washu working on building bigger and better machinery.  
He watched Sasami, Ayeka, and I exchaning stories.  
As Sasami finished telling a fairy tale story of hers, I looked up at Tenchi and smiled.  
'And they lived happily ever after.' I concluded.  
  
THE END  
  
A Final Word From the Author: Whew! 11 chapters written and uploaded in 11 days! That's gotta be some kind of record or somethin...  
Well, what did you all think? You like? Not bad for my first fic, eh? I think it left everyone happy, which is what I set out to do in the first place, so I am satisfied. Thanks to all my fans (yeah right ^_^ ), and a shout out to all those who followed the story and stuck with me from start to finish, especially Trunks' Girl 787 and DemonGoddes, who have been there since chapter 1/2 & 3. Thank you everyone! If you have any suggestions for another fic or maybe even a sequel, or ya just wanna say hey, feel free to email me at catgoddess_kitty@hotmail.com or contact me on my MSN messenger. For those with AIM you can contact me under the screen name Umi Ryuuzaki san (include the spaces). Please please please contact me! I'm a lonely little web surfer... ^_^ (Plus I like to talk A LOT...) Anywayz, I hope I satisfied your Tenchi Muyo needs!!! If not, feel free to send a large red brick with a threatening letter strapped to it hurling towards my head. I'm praying though, for my head's sake, that you are all happy with the fic.... ^_^;;;  
Bai bai peoples! The exits are located towards the back of the building on your left and right, and please don't forget to discard any trash in the proper waste recepticles. Thank you, and have a nice day. Tee hee... 


End file.
